Winter Fun
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have fun in the snow. Some swearing and shounen ai


Disclaimer ~ I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
A. N. if any of you were wondering, the address for my website is http://www.Geocites.com/Ouji_chan. Visit if you want to. ^-^  
  
Winter Fun  
  
  
  
Goku yawned widely, stretching his muscular arms high over his head till he heard the satisfying pop of sleepy tendons and ligaments. He blinked his large, dark eyes and glanced out the window. A glittering whiteness greeted him from the other side of the glass. "Oh wow, is it, it is! It's snow!" He exclaimed jubilantly. He turned to the small, blanket buried form of his snoozing mate with a big, Son Goku grin. "Hey Vegeta! Wake up, it snowed!" He gently shook his sleeping mate. Vegeta snored in response. Goku rolled his eyes and pushed his mates shoulder harder, speaking a little louder this time. "Vegeta! Get up!" He waited anxiously as the smaller saiyan stirred under the covers. Vegeta turned his back to his mate and continued to sleep. Goku smirked to himself as he leaned down till his lips were brushing against Vegetas right ear, he took a deep breath and then bellowed. "WAKE UP KOI!"  
  
Vegeta jumped out of bed with a shout, landing on the floor and getting into a fighting stance instinctually. Gokus laughter made him blink his now fully awake eyes in confusion. He frowned at his giggling mate and crossed his arms over his chest. "All right Kakarot, that was very funny. Now what the hell did you wake me up for?!" He growled at the snickering saiyan on the bed. Goku pointed at the window with a bright smile on his face. "It snowed Vegeta!" His smile turned into a grin as the other saiyan stalked over to the window and looked out. "Hn. So it did." Vegeta deadpanned. He turned to look at Goku and lifted one sculpted eyebrow. "I suppose you want to go out and play in it." He sighed inwardly at Gokus rapid nod. The saiyan prince smirked at his mate. "Then go ahead." He continued to smirk at the fallen look on his mates face. "But Vegeta, don't you want to play with me?" Gokus voice was hopeful as he watched his surly mate. Vegeta grimaced. "Kakarot, why in Kamis name would I want to go out and play in frozen water , when I could have a much better time in bed, sleeping, where it's warm." He regretted saying what he had as soon as he saw Gokus face get the 'puppy dog look'. Vegeta reeled in disgust as a pleading Goku attached himself firmly to the saiyans legs. "Please Vegeta! It will be fun! Come on, you can sleep later!" Goku begged. Vegeta pushed on the arms locked around his knees, he pulled, tugged and shoved, but to no avail. "Fine, just get off me." He sighed as Goku hugged him. "I'll get our coats!" The tall saiyan gleefully cried.  
  
The snow was bright and crisp in the morning light. Goku hummed to himself as he rolled the middle section of his snowman around to make it bigger. Vegeta watched him from the doorway, chewing on the last piece of toast and snorting at his mates childish enthusiasm over the snow. Goku glanced up and waved at him from the yard. "Hey Vegeta! Can you get some stuff from the fridge for me?" He called. Vegeta looked puzzled for a moment. "We just ate! How can you be hungry so soon?" He yelled back. Goku giggled. "It's not for me! It's for the snowman! I'll need two walnuts, a carrot and some raisins!" He grinned as his mate went inside to get what he wanted. Vegeta brought out the food and slumped through the snow. He let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly sunk down to his chest in the cold element. Goku rushed over and helped his small mate out of the hole, giggling at the wet, growling saiyan. He took the food items and went back to his snowman to put the face together. Vegeta glowered at his mates back and dusted some white flakes from his clothes. He heard his mate chuckle and lifted his head in time to be pegged in the face with a snowball. Goku grabbed another handful of powder and smirked at his cursing mate. Vegeta wiped the offensive substance from his face and glared at Goku. "All right Kakarot, if that's how you want to play, then so be it!" He yelled as he ducked the next snowball that flew at his head. The two saiyans began to roll and pack the snow into large, heavy balls and throw them at each other in an all out snowball war. Vegeta smirked as he pelted Goku with several small, tightly packed snowballs. "This is it Kakarot! Give up! You can't withstand my snowballs!" He cackled as his mate backed up from him. Goku pursed his lips and tried to find an opening in Vegetas attack. He smirked suddenly and faded from his mates view, reappearing behind him and throwing him into the snow. Vegeta cursed and turned over, grabbing his attacker around the neck and rolling them so he was straddling the saiyans chest. He smirked evily at Goku as he shoved a handful of icey snow into his face. Goku spit the powder out of his mouth and smirked back at Vegeta. He took hold of the smaller thighs at his sides and rolled them again. He then stood up and held Vegeta down by his arms, rolling him quickly, till the smaller saiyan was encased in the white crystals, his head the only part of his body sticking out of the snow. Goku grinned at his angry mate. "I win Vegeta." He laughed as the smaller saiyan snarled at him. "Hey koi, looks like I made me a snow-saiyan." He giggled as Vegeta growled from his cold prison. Vegeta suddenly shivered from the cold. Goku helped him break out of the snow and dust it off his wet body. The two saiyans walked back into the house to change out of their soaked, chilled clothes.  
  
Vegeta snuggled up to his mate as they sat together on the couch, before a warm, crackling fire. Goku wrapped his arm around the princes shoulders and leaned down to kiss his soft lips. "I told you it would be fun." He whispered with a small grin. Vegeta smirked at him. "So you did." He brushed his lips over his mates in a quick kiss and then hopped off the couch and sauntered toward the kitchen. Goku jumped off the couch and stared at his mate in annoyed confusion. "Hey where do you think you're going?!" He cried. Vegeta turned to grin at him. "I'm getting some hot chocolate, baka." His grin turned into a frown as Gokus eyes widened, the taller saiyans tongue slipping out to trace his mouth. "Hot chocolate, yummy!" He flashed Vegeta his classic smile and started into the kitchen. The saiyan prince let out a slightly panicked yelp. "Oh no you don't! You've drank nearly all of it! I'm your prince! I have claim to the last packet!" He raced in a head of his mate to get his precious cocoa. Goku whined as he ran in after the smaller saiyan. "Can't we share? Please Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
